


like a stack of boobcakes

by cthchewy (pyrrhic_victoly)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, Genderbending, Illustrated, Rule 63, pussy ouija
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victoly/pseuds/cthchewy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent Dave and Karkat playing "Pussy Ouija".</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a stack of boobcakes

look at all these vags just drawing themselves

WHAT IS THAT, AN OBLONG DONUT? A DEFLATED TIRE?

dude no its so obviously a pussy you even drew the clit

THAT IS IN NO WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM A FUCKING PURRBEAST. 

wow look at you go draw that pussy draw it like a champ

GET OFF!

the big mans in the game now

FUCK IT! STRIDER, YOU'D BETTER FUCKING LET GO!

its down to the wire the ninth inning hes drawing those pussies past the goalie

STOP MAKING ME DRAW NOT-PURRBEASTS!

see now its my turn to ask whats up with the purrbeasts do you have a beastiality fetish vantas? you dream about being ravished by a pile of felines like some old cat lady who fucking flipped her shit

NO. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ANYMORE. 

flipped it like a pancake

I JUST WANT MY HAND BACK, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SENTIENT BEING. IF I COULD, I WOULD PHYSICALLY MANIFEST ALL YOUR NONSENSE WORDS AND STRANGLE YOU WITH THEM. HELL, LET'S MAKE IT A NOOSE! WE'LL HAVE A CORPSE PARTY FOR YOU AND SENATOR FUCKING LEMONSNOUT.

...like a stack of pancakes

AAAAARGH! NO WAY IN GOD'S DISEASED NOOK AM I LETTING YOU FINISH THAT METAPHOR! TAKE THIS!

aw shit oh no you didn't

OH FUCKING YES I DID AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN.

no man you dont hit a lady in her boobcakes

THEY'RE SUCH AN OBVIOUS TARGET. DON'T SHOVE THEM IN MY FACE IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM FUCKING GNAWED OFF.

help help karkat is sexually harassing me ross help the tentacle alien is molesting your lil sis its getting all hentai up in here

HELP? I'M THE ONE WHO NEEDS HELP! WHO'S IN THE CHOKEHOLD? THAT'S RIGHT, IT'S ME!

save me onii-chan i dont want my first time to be with this strange man

...

...

STRIDER.

what

HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN ON THIS SHITTY METEOR NOW. HOW DO YOU STILL NOT KNOW.

lot of things i dont know like how

I'M A GIRL.

...

...

fucking aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt [here](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=44735780#cmt44735780).
> 
> And [here's my shitty fem!Dave sketch.](https://31.media.tumblr.com/f452911ca5703e1256b07fb16649a347/tumblr_n95m8xb5gA1s5thsfo2_500.jpg) Karkat doesn't get one b/c girl!kat is extra nubby in the boobcakes and therefore looks exactly like guy!kat. Aliens, amirite?


End file.
